


The London (formerly titled just Marathon)

by writingforfire



Series: Marathon Series [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Minor Voyager Spoiler, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforfire/pseuds/writingforfire
Summary: Cait returns from her London marathon Run, Sam takes good care of her





	The London (formerly titled just Marathon)

Stepping off the plane my legs felt like lead, my feet were swollen and bruised. Why did I think I could do this? I alternated between being immensely proud of having run my first marathon and wondering who in the hell I thought I was going back to work tomorrow morning. I just wanted a drink, a bath and a bed. Maybe a good cuddle.

Exciting the terminal I saw a familiar Audi parked at the curb with a shall we say, fluffy, kitty being held up to wave through the window. My little family come to welcome me home. As much as it sucked to get on that plane so soon after the race I can’t deny how happy I am to see them.

“Hi Love!” Sam exclaims as I open the door and throw my bag in the back, “We’re so proud of you! Aren’t we Eddie?”

“Yes Da, we certainly are!” he continues in a lame attempt to throw his voice, using his best (it’s truly terrible) Irish accent.

“Thanks. I’m honestly pretty proud of myself, I wasn’t sure I could do it.”

“I knew you could love. Now it’s time for us to pamper you. So sit back and relax, just maybe take Eddie? She kept climbing into my lap on the way over and her, uhh, “size” makes it a bit difficult to maneuver the wheel.”

“Come here, darling. Don’t listen to those nasty things Da says about your size, let Mam have a cuddle.” I say, retrieving Eddie from Sam’s lap and settling back in the passenger seat.

“Close your eyes and rest mo ghradh, I’ll have us home in a few minutes.”

I didn’t intend to but I must have fallen asleep. I woke to Sam gently kneading my knee, “We’re home babe. Hold tight to Eddie and I’ll carry you into the flat.” 

“For God sake, I just ran a marathon, surely I can walk into the flat.” I started but before I could even finish my protest he had gathered me to his chest. One arm under my knees and the other under my arms. All I could do was clutch tightly to the cat and hold on for the ride. He gently kicks the car door closed and kisses my temple. 

“I SAID we are going to pamper you tonight so you might as well give up the fight now and just enjoy the attention. It will hurt Eddie’s feelings if you keep arguing, she’s spent a lot of time making plans today.” 

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t want to upset her, but what sort of plans? I’m really very tired and I desperately need to get cleaned up.”

“Lucky for you a lovely bath is the first part of our plan!” He set me gently on my feet and took off down the hall, “Don’t move, love, I’m just to start the water running and I’ll be back to fix you a dram.”

What a lovely, lovely man. Always so good to me. Thank God I walked into that audition. Who could have known I’d meet the love of my life and get paid to work alongside him everyday. And then there are the sex scenes. Spending hours upon hours simulating sex with him, awkward as it may be having all those folks in the room, is still bound to get you hot and bothered. At least I’m lucky enough to get to come home and finish what we started. 

“Which salts would you like babe? The lavender and camomile or the rosemary and mint?” he calls from the bathroom. Ignoring his instructions not to move I shuffle in that direction, dying to get my shoes off at the very least. 

“Rosemary and mint I guess.” I reply, reaching the bathroom door, “If I use the lavender I won’t last through dinner and I’m starving.”

“I told you not to move,” he gently scolds, “but since you’re here now let’s get you out of those clothes and shoes and into the bath. I’ll bring your whiskey to ye here if ye’ll promise to sip it slowly so as not to fall asleep and drown yourself.”

“Oh,… I thought you’d be in with me.” I’m slightly disappointed and it shows in my voice. 

“Weel, I was going to get the dinner started while you had a good soak but I could maybe be persuaded to sit with ye for a bit.” He’s peeling my clothes off as he speaks and the feel of the cold tile against my poor feet is absolute bliss. I can’t help but moan as he places each of my feet gently down. “But if I get in the bath with ye it’s going to be terribly hard to keep my hands from ye, and surely you’re too tired…”

“Please Sam, I just want you to hold me.”

“Ok, mo leannan, let me help you in and I’ll go get some drinks and come back to join you.”

Taking my elbow he helps me as I carefully step over the side and into the warm, comforting water. “I love you Sam.” I sigh as I settle in and begin to feel the soreness ease. I close my eyes and rest my head against the tub wall behind me. This is bliss. How does he always know exactly what I need and want, usually before even I do.

“Cait?”

“Hi” It’s almost as though I had forgotten he was there lost in the absolute bliss of this tub, and I suddenly feel a bit shy at the emotion in his eyes.

“Don’t fall to sleep before I come back, babe. It’ll just be a minute. And, Cait, I love you more than life.” 

The best way to stay awake, I decide is to keep my eyes open and keep moving, so I grab the soap and begin to slowly methodically wash. My feet are first and lather between each toe, over the soles, arches and heels. The washing is a bit like a massage and I can feel the day’s exertion beginning to melt away. Next I rub soap bubbles over and into each calf and aching knee, using the slick soap as one would oil to ease the work of my hands. Sam reappears as I reach my thighs and stands gaping in the door way watching, a dram in each hand, as I work higher and higher. 

I wasn't feeling sexy at all when I started this, or really at anytime since I finished the bloody race but seeing the heat in his eyes, and how he can’t bring himself to stop watching me bathe, or even move past the doorway, is turning me on. 

Playing into this new development I let my knees fall to the side a bit and skate my hand gently across my clit, watching him through my lashes, eyes cast down. He has finally remembered that his mouth is hanging open. He takes a very large sip of his whiskey and toes off his shoes, padding forward to hand me my glass, never taking his eyes off my hand as it moves lazily back and forth.

“You’re going to kill me Caitriona. There’s only so much a man can take.”

“What ever are you talking about?” I say, biting my lip.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. First you tell me you can barely stay awake. Just hold me Sam, you say, then I find you rubbing yourself in the bath. How am I supposed to control myself with ye acting up like that.”

“Get in the bath, Sam.”

“I’m no sure that’s such a good idea…” but he’s pulling off his shirt even as he says this.

“Roland. Get in the bath.”

“Ach” he mutters, unzipping his jeans and pulling them to the floor in record time. Carefully he climbs in behind me and I settle into his chest, my arse wedged between his thighs. It’s not a terribly large bathtub and the water level has risen to gently lap at my nipples making them stand at attention due the constant change in temperature. 

“Ye are so beautiful my love, even with your swollen, bruised feet…”

“Do Not Look at my feet! As if feet weren’t ugly enough anyway. They look disastrous.”

“They do not. Don’t say such horrible things about the feet I love so much.” he answers, chiding me softly, “But if you don’t want me to look at your feet, ye have many other lovely parts I could look at just now.”

“Such as…?”

“Hmmmm. Well, you’re nipples look verra fine from here. Ruby red and hard. Looks like the vaseline I slathered on them earlier kept them from getting rubbed raw.”

“Do go on” I felt him shift behind me as I continued slowly skating my hand back and forth between my legs.

“Your, umm, your breasts. Always beautiful, round and full. Hard to keep my hands and lips from them ye ken?”

“Oh, aye? And what else then?”  
“Frankly, Cait, that work you’re doing with your hand there is causing me to lose my capacity for thought or speech.” He kissed me then just where my shoulder meets my neck and I rolled my head back onto his shoulder.

I closed my eyes then, resting against him as he continued to lick and nibble up my neck to my earlobe, sucking it gently between his lips. One of his hands made it’s way around to cup my breast while the other deposited his whiskey glass on the stool beside us. “Are your nipples very sore, love?” he asked between kisses, his lips never far from my skin.

“No, they’re in pretty good shape thanks to you.”

“Mmmmm, glad to hear it.” It was the only thing holding him back and that settled he began to rub my breast and nipple teasing it to it’s peak. His other hand found it’s way into the water to run up and down my arm. Honestly, it was just short of infuriating. Having decided I wanted this tonight I wished he would just go ahead and join his fingers with mine but I could tell he was holding back.

“Sam?”

“Yes, mo ghradh?”

“What on earth are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Touch me, Sam.”

He laughed softly, “Well, I was trying to be a gentleman, no take advantage of ye while we’re tired and sore, ye see. But the lady gets what she wants, tonight especially.” He gently pushed my hand away and began to trace his fingers over my lower lips to my opening. Bringing his thumb to my clit he pushed one fingers inside and began to stroke my inner walls, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

“I want more, give me more, please.”I panted, reaching behind me, groping for his cock.

“Aye, I’ll give you more lass, but tonight is for you. My pleasure will have to wait for another time. Just relax back against me and let me make you come.” Two more fingers joined the first. He began thrusting them with a rhythm that mimicked the thrusting my hips had begun on their own. His thumb keep up it’s assault on my bud pressing and grinding. Every few strokes one finger would break free to pinch the bundle of nerves there.

His mouth continues to play at my neck and his other hand moves from one breast to the other and back again. It is ecstasy being in his arms this way. Him speaking so sweetly to me while he plays my body like his instrument. Before long I find myself in that most bittersweet place both straining toward release and wishing that this feeling would never stop. He knows. He knows how close I am as my back arches against him and I rub myself against his hand. Using his pinky he tickles and gently probes at my arse and I exploded into a million tiny pieces riding his hand into oblivion.

Slowly I start to regather the pieces of myself, I can not open my eyes just yet, i needed to control my breathing first. Sam is still whispering nonsensical things against my neck, both arms wrapped around me now just holding. I open my eyes when I hear him say something about my elbows.

“What was that about my elbows?”

“Their sharp, your elbows are but I was just saying that I love them anyway.”

I can’t help myself, I burst out laughing at that. That was certainly nothing I’d ever been told after an orgasm before.

“If you’re going to laugh at me, I’ll just go and finish the dinner.” He said, pretending to be hurt. I sat up and started to climb out after him. “Stay in babe, it will take a few minutes to finish things up, enjoy your dram and I’ll be back to towel you off in no time.”

Pulling his boxers on he heads toward the kitchen. I lay back and begin to remember just how tired and sore I am. The bath is definitely helping but I am beginning to truly long for bed. Ignoring what he had said I stand and reach for my towel, gingerly lifting one leg over the side. When my poor foot hits the floor I wince and gasp. Maybe I really should have waited.

“Could we maybe eat in bed?” I call to him, “My feet are still terribly sore and I’m just so tired.” As soon as the words are out of my mouth I hear him stomping down the hall.

“Caitriona Heughan, I asked you to wait for me to help you out. What if you had slipped and fell due to your swollen feet and sore legs. I would never be able to forgive myself or explain it to the crew at work. ‘Caitriona Balfe breaks leg due to costars’ negligence.’” He scolded, pantomiming a headline.

“I think you’re exaggerating just a bit, although it was harder than I thought. But seriously, dinner in bed? We have that lovely tray…” I raise my eyebrows at him and paste on my most charming grin. I know he hates to eat in bed, save the occasional breakfast (cue the lovely tray), it is messy and somewhat ridiculous but I am hoping the pampering he kept mentioning might extend to this too.

********************

“God, you must think me such a pig right now.”

“I was listening for the oink. Owww, I’m just kidding, of course” he said rubbing the spot on his arm where I’d just punched him. “I know how hungry that run will make ye. I’ll be wanting plenty of pizza or …maybe… tacos when I run the Stirling.” He was waggling his eyebrows.

“Tacos? Is that supposed to be a thinly veiled innuendo?” I’m sure my own eyebrows were at my hairline.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” he smirked, “Now, let me clear these dishes and I’ll be right back for your wind down massage. I ken ye’re belly’s full but try to stay awake for a few more minutes.”

“No promises but I will try.” I answered yawning, trying to untangle the strap of my top. While I usually prefer to sleep naked that seemed like just too much for dinner in bed so I’d slipped on a simple white cotton tank and purple lace panties. The strap kept getting twisted and I knew it would bother me all night if I didn’t straighten it now.

I must of dozed off because I awoke to him shifting me gently, trying to rearrange the covers so I could rest comfortably. “None of that, my love” I said sleepily, “I was promised a massage and I haven’t gotten it yet.”

“Are ye sure ye aren’t too tired, my own?”

“No, I’m beginning to really enjoy all this attention. I want the full treatment as promised.” 

“On your stomach first then.” He proclaimed, grasping my ankles and deftly flipping me over. His hands began skillfully kneading my tight over worked muscles. I felt like butter must feel as it settles into a frying pan, absolute melting. 

“MMMMMMM…….that’s wonderful babe…………mmmhhmmm…….ohhhhhhhhh.”

“Caitriona?”

“Yes?”

“I cannot keep my hands from your beautiful arse when you are making such terribly distracting noises.”

“What noises?” I added a coquettish lilt to my voice. Nothing wrong with driving a man a bit wild every once in a while.

“The same kind you make when I have my hands ON your arse. Seeing those perfectly round cheeks peeking out of those lacy knickers the color of heather in August and hearing you carry on so is giving me a raging cockstand..” He moved said hands to said arse sliding the tips of his fingers under the edge of the knickers to illustrate. Kneading my cheeks as he had my legs and back I began to melt again.

“I didn’t realize you found my arse so irresistible, I thought you were much more interested in my breasts.” I moaned.

“I like your arse just fine though, I do love your breasts as well. At the moment I can’t quite think which I’d prefer overall. Maybe I ought just take a look at those perfect breasts just for comparison sake ye ken.” Grabbing my hip he rolled me over leaving his other hand trapped between my arse and the bed, drawing slow circles on my skin.

The hand on my hip left it’s perch and slid under the hem of my tank, rising higher until he just brushed the underside of one breast making me shiver.

“Jesus Cait, I can see your nipples dark and tight right through this shirt.”

“And I can see your cockstand twitch, my lad, so breasts it is I guess?”

“Aye, your breasts do tempt me but the feel of your arse on my hand is heaven as well. The whole of you looks good enough to eat! God, I want to make you shake until you dissolve into my own personal pile of noodles.” Dropping his head he began to suckle my nipple through the tank. The feel of his warm mouth and the wet cotton against my tender skin rode the razors edge between pleasure and pain. It was everything I wanted and too much more all at the same time but when he pulled away to admire the way his work made the top look I wanted nothing more than for him to start again.

“Taking a page from Jamie’s book are you?”

“It was a good idea, no? He IS verra romantic. I’d be an idiot not to follow his lead sometimes.”

My question had done the trick, it had made him aware that I was definitely enjoying this and he should definitely do it some more! He alternated sucking on each breast while rubbing the other with the hand that had taken up residence under my shirt. The hand on my arse was slowly moving lower and lower until his finger tips were teasing lightly over my tight pink hole.

“Sam, I don’t think I can take you there tonight…” I trailed off lost in sensation. I do enjoy having him in my arse from time to time but I was just too spent for it tonight and as sore as I already was the thought of his huge prick there was just too much.

“Hush, mo duinne, I know. I have something else in mind that will require almost nothing from you, though if you’d like to make a few more of those noises, it’d be ok. What do you say love?”

“As long as it doesn’t require much exertion from me, please, make me your noodle.”

Pushing the tank top above my breasts he licked and kissed over them both, bringing both hands to hold my hips to the bed. I began to pant and I desperately needed to move, to rub against him, I needed the pressure and the friction. Just when I thought I couldn’t stand it anymore he began his descent. 

He kissed his way down the midline of my body stopping to tongue my navel, his hands running lightly up and down my sides. Continuing on he placed a perfect line of open mouth kisses across the top edge of the lace before running his tongue under it. Hooking both thumbs in the sides he pulled them off in one fluid motion. I realized as the cool air hit my skin just how wet I was for him. 

“Christ, ye smell so good.” He had managed to move until he lay between my parted legs, his face at my pussy; I could feel his warm breath on my clit. “Just lay back Cait, I’m going to eat you until you see stars then I’m going to tuck ye in for the best night’s sleep you’ve had in weeks.” Grabbing my thighs he placed first one and then the other of my legs over his shoulders and set to his work.

His tongue is magic really, always, but tonight it took on an extra something special. He licked, and twirled and pulsed his tongue starting at my clit and working backwards until he was thrusting it into my opening again and again. He sucked on my swollen nub, nipping lightly before laving it again with his tongue. Covering my pussy with his mouth he kissed my lips again and again before returning to my clit, drawing tight circles with just the tip then flicking it back and forth. 

“Oh God, Sam, I’m nearly there.” Looking down I met his eyes and he grinned. Only then did he bring his fingers to me, pushing two inside as he gently raked his teeth over that super sensitive bundle of nerves. I fell apart then, fireworks exploding just as he had promised. I felt his fingers replace his mouth.

“It’s too beautiful, seeing you this way. I wanted this to be only for you but I can’t, I have to be inside you now.” He didn’t even bother removing his boxers, just brought his cock through the flap at the front and pushed in. I was slick and he met no resistance despite his size. Three strong thrusts had him spilling his seed into me. Watching him I knew exactly how he’d felt only moments before. He was so gorgeous at the moment when his hips stilled, his cock in me and he was crying out his release.

He rolled to the side, tucking me against him as we caught our breath. “Go to sleep now mo ghradh, I’ll clean ye up and tuck ye in.”

“Thank you for taking care of me today. I love you.”

“Always, my love.” were the last words I heard as I fell asleep wrapped in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Cait asks about taking a page from Jamie's book referencing his desire to suckle Claire through her shift in Voyager.


End file.
